Multimeters are used for measuring a variety of parameters associated with electrical circuitry, such as currents, voltages, resistances, and capacitances. Multimeters commonly include rotary switches for selecting between different measurement functions. For example, a rotary switch on a conventional multimeter may be configured such that a first position of the rotary switch corresponds to a voltage measurement function, a second position of the rotary switch corresponds to a current measurement function, and a third position of the rotary switch corresponds to a resistance measurement function.
Modern digital multimeters commonly provide many different measurement functions. Accordingly, to save space on these multimeters, researchers have developed rotary switches where each position of the rotary switch corresponds to more than one measurement function. As examples, a single position of a rotary switch may correspond to different units of measurement, such as Amps (“A”) and milliamps (“mA”), or different measurement types altogether, such as current measurement and temperature measurement. These multimeters generally allow a user to switch between the different measurement functions associated with a particular position of the rotary switch by actuating a separate button or switch while maintaining the rotary switch in the same position.
Another feature found in modern digital multimeters enables a user to select between different modes that affect what or how measurements are acquired, maintained, and displayed. For example, a user can select a “Minimum/Maximum” (Min/Max) mode, which updates a display with minimum and maximum detected measurement values. As another example, a user can select a “Record” mode to record measurement values for memory storage and later retrieval.
In sum, conventional digital multimeters incorporate various tools for performing different types of measurements and different capabilities for displaying measurement values in a digital format on a screen. Further capabilities and improvements are needed, however, in both hardware and software, to enable users to organize measurement information to be obtained by the instrument so as to operate the instrument efficiently, effectively, and safely.